Fiona-Marisol Friendship
The frenemy-ship between Fiona Coyne and Marisol Lewis is known as Mariona '('Mari'sol/Fi'ona) or Farisol '('F'iona/M'arisol). It began during the second half of season 11. Friendship History Overview After a prank-gone-wrong, Marisol betrays Fiona, sparking a rivalry. During the season 11 finale, it is shown that Marisol and Fiona have somewhat made amends and are on good terms with eachother. In season 12, it is revealed that they have become friends. Season 11 In Underneath It All, Fiona meets Marisol in science class trying to escape from Imogen. Marisol pretends that she has saved Fiona a seat. The two girls then introduce themselves to each other. Katie then walks in and introduces herself. Fiona, wanting to impress them as well as gain their friendship which would lead to popularity, asks them if she should throw a party; Marisol enthusiastically agrees. Throughout the episode the three discuss who should be invited; Fiona reveals that she invited Imogen, much to Katie and Marisol's dismay. During the party, the party-goers play truth or dare. Owen dares Fiona to drink an entire bottle of alcohol. Imogen, aware of Fiona's past as an alcoholic, jumps to her defense by bluntly stating, "Fiona can't drink that because she's an alcoholic." Marisol then harshly says to Imogen to not joke about something as serious as alcoholism. Fiona, wanting to change the subject, says that she does not want to vomit at her own party; she suggest that instead to play a senior prank. The prank was that all party-goers will wrap tin-foil around every object in the Degrassi Cafeteria. While the prank is being committed, Imogen decides to explore the school. Marisol follows after Imogen to keep an eye on her. While Imogen is in the theater, listening to her mp3 player, the doors are locked. Marisol, having lost Imogen, wanders back to the cafeteria when the group hears other people -presumably the janitors- coming. They all escape, aside from Imogen who is trapped in the theater until she is found by the janitors and suspended for the prank. Marisol convinces Fiona to persuade Imogen to take all of the blame. Fiona goes over to Imogen's house and convinces her to take all of the blame, she then reports back to Marisol and Katie. Marisol then admits to Fiona and Katie saying that she was the one that locked Imogen in the theatre to avenge the fact that she called Fiona an alcoholic. Fiona, feeling remorseful of what happened to Imogen, decides to persuade Marisol and Katie to confess with her to Mr. Simpson. Marisol agrees and says that because it is important to Fiona, it is important to her and Katie. Later, Marisol and Katie are in principal Simpsons office with Fiona, ready to confess. Fiona confesses and Katie and Marisol allow her to take all of the blame. Fiona tries to explain that both Katie and Marisol were there as well, but they deny it. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Marisol steals Fiona's idea about the 'coffee house' proposal. At first, however, Marisol denies the idea seeing as how it came from Fiona. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), Fiona confronts Marisol for stealing her idea. In, The Cold, Cold Night (1), Fiona excitedly reports to Imogen about Katie's rumored prescription pill addiction, which has landed her in rehab. They head into an active student council meeting that is being held by Marisol. Marisol than ask Mo to escort both of them out. Later, Fiona goes to Mr. Simpson and presents him with the idea of a safe, daytime, Degrassi only carnival. Mr. Simpson tells Fiona that she must work with Marisol to make the carnival happen. Fiona propose the carnival idea, however Marisol says its too much money and would bankrupt student council's budget. Fiona then says she will pay for it herself, which causes Marisol to ask her if she has ever been required to work for anything in her entire life. In, In the Cold, Cold Night (2), Fiona is seen giving Marisol the money to pay the carnival workers as well as a bonus for the last minute set-up. Marisol then says she should have trusted Fiona to come through with money. Fiona then informs her of her current situation with money. This disappoints Marisol because she states that she realized how Fiona could be useful during the next semester by supplying money. Marisol then asks where her sidekick (Imogen) is, Fiona glumly tells her that they are no longer not speaking. Marisol jokingly says that they are drama before she runs off to pay the carnies and make sure her boyfriend, Mo, does not eat another candy-apple. Season 12 In Got Your Money (1), Fiona returns to school, and her and Marisol appear to be on better terms. Marisol informs Fiona that Katie is no longer the school president, and Fiona and Marisol are now running the entire student council. Marisol tells Fiona that for their next event, they have to include the Toronto Ice Hounds in on the decision planning to make up for assembly. Fiona admits that she had high expectations for the semester, but it has been a let down, and Marisol asks how her and Imogen are doing. Fiona says that Imogen doesn't want to spend time with her because she joined a band, though Marisol tells her that it's good the two have different interests and that Fiona is being too clingy. The two plan to have a dance, so that Imogen and Mo's band could have their first gig. Trivia *Fiona had a conflict with Marisol's best friend Katie while Marisol has a conflict with Fiona's girlfriend Imogen. *They are both involved in student council. *Marisol is also in conflict with Drew and Bianca who are on good terms with Fiona. Timeline *First Friendship **Start: Underneath It All '(1132-33) **End: 'Underneath It All '(1132-33) ***Reason: Marisol and Katie put all the blame for the senior prank on Fiona and Imogen. *Second Friendship **Start: 'In the Cold, Cold Night (2) (1145) Gallery 185px-00242.jpg 185px-113233-4.jpg 185px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-25-08h06m39s67.png 185px-Normal_th_degrassi_s11e32059.jpg 185px-Normal_th_degrassi_s11e32055.jpg 185px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-25-08h10m55s25.png 185px-Normal th degrassi s11e32066.jpg 185px-Normal th degrassi s11e33106.jpg 185px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-24-16h18m09s201.jpg 185px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-25-08h09m42s70.png 546g.jpg 435gg.jpg 8978ijknn.jpg 9798uiojk.jpg 879iojjj.jpg 45435rdf.jpg 89iojkb.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h56m17s121.jpg Degrassi-4299.jpg Seniors-.jpg Degrassi-fiona-season12-05.jpg 1024px-Degrassi summer 2012.jpg 1133-1.jpg 44-4.jpg 45-4.jpg 1132-10.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts